


delusional

by seggsyservant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Repression, Short One Shot, brief mentions of sex, i dont know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seggsyservant/pseuds/seggsyservant
Summary: based on this thread by @gaynagito: https://twitter.com/gaynagito/status/1187632180039569409please note i do NOT ship these two - this a fucked up relationship where junko gaslights nagito into believing he's not gay and that he only loves her. the portrayal of these two here is not healthy at all.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 20





	delusional

**Author's Note:**

> based on this thread by @gaynagito: https://twitter.com/gaynagito/status/1187632180039569409
> 
> please note i do NOT ship these two - this a fucked up relationship where junko gaslights nagito into believing he's not gay and that he only loves her. the portrayal of these two here is not healthy at all.

"Ahh, Komaeda-kun~!"

Nagito's eyes were glazed over. He had spaced out for the past ten minutes or so, but that was nothing new. Every time Junko wanted to have sex, he'd just switch his brain off and let his body do the work. It was easy.

The woman in question lifted herself off of him and slunk against his chest. "Wow, that was great. At least you're good for  _ something... _ "

Nagito didn't respond, simply pressed an emotionless kiss to her head.

Junko seemed to sense his lack of enthusiasm and frowned. Her pointy red nails clacked against the bed frame. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Nagito replied nervously, although he was well aware of what she meant.

"You're so distant..." her eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing with malice. "You're not thinking about  _ him _ again, are you?"

Nagito's blood turned to ice. "Of course not."

"I can read you like a book, you moronic little boy." Junko hissed, grabbing him by the chin. "You're not gay, idiot. You never were. It was just your messed-up brain getting confused, remember?"

Her nails dug into his skin, making him wince in pain. "You're not doubting your leader, are you?"

He shook his head feverishly, feeling ashamed. What was wrong with him? He was delusional, still clinging onto those jumbled up desires. "No, Junko."

She studied his eyes with an intensity that made him shrivel, like he was under a microscope being examined. After a moment, her expression relaxed. "Good. Now come on, let's go another round. You're better than you look..."

Nagito nodded, tensing as she sank back down onto him. He loved Junko, more than anything else in the world. She had saved him when he was lost. He would do anything for her, anything she wished. He'd even throw away his love of hope, happily give into despair if it meant pleasing the woman that had rescued him. He wasn't gay, had never been anything close to it. He only loved Junko Enoshima.

So then why did this still feel so wrong...?

**Author's Note:**

> it's ok guys eventually he'll go to therapy and learn to accept his identity and move past this time in his life everything will be fine in the end :')
> 
> (also i know junko's kinda ooc here, this was my first time writing her ;-;)


End file.
